


Confessions and Taco Bell

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Confessions, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Popularity, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Feel free to scream at me in the comments about how fucki n g terrible this fanfiction is, Because i have no self confidence in myself and hate everything i produce.Also, I happen to be a pre-T trans boy myself, and I've spent the past four years researching everything that happens to the female body when a person starts taking T Regularly.Every person who takes T has a different experience in their body and how things work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me in the comments about how fucki n g terrible this fanfiction is, Because i have no self confidence in myself and hate everything i produce. 
> 
> Also, I happen to be a pre-T trans boy myself, and I've spent the past four years researching everything that happens to the female body when a person starts taking T Regularly.  
> Every person who takes T has a different experience in their body and how things work.

Seven months had gone by since Michael Mell had agreed to date one of the nerdier kids from his class, that would follow him around like a puppy from time to time, before they had officially begun hanging out.   
Usually trying to pair up with Michael for school assignments. Or just anything in the excuse book to sit next to Michael.   
Now, since they where official dating, Jeremy was practically glued to Michael's side.   
Well, as glued as he could be. He never followed Michael into the bathroom, or boy's locker room during P.E. there was even a time when they had just begun dating, when Jeremy would be out for a few days, only to return back to classes, dressed in an oversized blue hoody paired with ugly yellow sweat pants, disheveled hair and slippers.   
But, those days would soon began to go away as their relationship progressed, around the fifth month of being together, completely haulting all sorts of missing days in a row. 

Another thing that had never happened between them, was sex. 

Michael mentally groaned to himself, digging his head further into the sleeves of his bright red sweat shirt, scrunching his nose some, as the rough patch fabric brushed over his nose. 

Ten minutes of class remind. Today had to be one of the days Jeremy missed class. Something about going to the doctor's to get a shot, but promising Michael he'd see him later that day.   
Jeremy hadn't exactly stated when/what time Michael could come over, so Michael mentally made plans to himself to head over to the others house the moment school finished. 

And god, did the last ten minutes go slow. Michael always hated how slow time went by. And after meeting Jeremy, he antagonized even further how much he hated how time could go by so slowly when his boyfriend wasn't next to him making weird comments, or lightly teasing Michael by grabbing the boy's thigh and rubbing it.   
Biting his lip, Michael pulled his head out myoj of his burrow, glancing up at thr clock.   
Three minutes remained on the clock.   
Exhaling, he pushed his chair back, packing his things up, swinging his bag over his shoulder, Making his way up to the teacher, receiving the paperwork from their assignment for that class, shoving it into a folder he had made for Jeremy back when he would miss days of school always making sure the other teen was caught up on his school assignments. 

And for once, time had actually been on Michael's side, ringing only a moment later, sending Michael running off and down the halls, making his way over to the student parking, clambering into his beaten up cruiser, jamming his way as quickly as he could over to the Heere household. 

Obviously, with the obligatory stop at taco bell to pick up food for the two of them, continuing his drive from there. 

Everything for Michael from taco bell was pretty much a blur. The next thing he knew, he was standing at the door step, fumbling with his keys, finding the key Jeremy had made for him, entering the house. 

It was quiet. Not surprisingly quiet, but quiet enough for Michael to shiver a bit at the uneasiness, kicking his shoes off, and traveling up the stairs.   
Half way up, he stopped, his head perking up at the sound of heavy, labored breathing.  
Was Jeremy okay? Was he hurt?   
A slight cry of pain followed suit, causing Michael to drop everything at hand, rushing up the stairs, bursting, without a thought in his mind, into his boyfriend's room, expecting the absolute worse.   
Instead of seeing a bloody crime scene, he found his boyfriend of seven months splayed out on his bed, headphones plugged into his laptop, his pants and boxers discarded to the Floor.   
Michael mentally cursed to himself for keeping his creepy facade up, by watching his boyfriend "quietly" get off to whatever porn video he had been som deeply invested in. 

He let his eyes travel across his Boyfriends slender body, stopping abruptly over where the boy's hand was. he watched how swiftly Jeremy's index finger and thumb brushed in a swift movement back and forth, up and down his very, very small shaft, finding it in himself that he should probably leave.   
I mean, for fucks sake, the guy was in the middle of jerking off. 

But he couldn't find it in himself to move. His eyes where fixed on the movements Jeremy was making with his hand, and how happy the other looked.   
That was until Jeremy eye's caught a glance over at the other, shrieking unbearably high, throwing his laptop off his bed, scrambling around to cover his naked lower half, red faced.   
Incoherent words spilled from the brunettes mouth, as he tried to look up at his boyfriend, who shared an almost identical expression to Jeremy's, finally finding it in himself to unfreeze from his position, yell an a apology, turning to rush out the door. 

And, to be honest, that's the best thing Jeremy would have wanted, if his stupid mind, mouth and mini dick didn't completely betray him, and call out for Michael in a soft whine, blubbering softly.   
He watched as Michael turned around briefly, face still lit up from embarrassment, managing to squeak a few words out.   
"Y y,, yes j Jeremy?"   
Fuck.  
"Michael, please d don't go" Jeremy whined again, face still heated.   
A moment of despair fell over Jeremy, watching how his boyfriend left his room in a swift motion, letting all the terrible things Jeremy could possibly think up begin to dwell around him.   
Mostly variations of "Michael probably hates me now, knowing well and fully that I lied to him about being a 'real' boy."  
Tears began to blubber over Jeremy's soft pale fave, realizing how gross and disgusting he was for not only getting off, but that now he was once again friendless, not to mention now boyfriendless, and how Michael would probably go around the school telling everyone about what he saw. 

Instead, he watched the dark haired boy re-enter the room, seating himself on the bed, close to Jeremy, plopping a bag in front of the panicked boy, who inspected it, pulling out one of the burritos, fumbling with the wrapper, just to snuggle himself back into his bed, nibbling on the burrito, tears still mildly apparent, but calming down profusely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _yeets into the sun Because i can't write porn for the fucking life of me_

Ten minutes passed by seemingly quickpy for Jeremy, who had impressively mowed down on two of the burritos, before looking up at Michael, who adjusted himself on the brunettes bed, embarrassment still brushed across his face.  
Michael cleared his throat, meeting Jeremy's gaze.  
Once more, Jeremy shifted, being the first one to speak. 

"I understand if you no longer want to be with someone like.. me. Especially since I've basically beem lying to you for the last seven months.." Jeremy's voice trailed off. He picked lightly at his blanket, trying to distract himself from the fact Michael would probably pick up his stuff soon, and leave Jeremy. 

"I'm actually a little upset that you couldn't trust me enough to tell me. I mean, it's nothing to really be ashamed of. I wouldn't have thought of you any different. And i mean, I don't think of you any different right now" Michael's voice dragged on, trying to sound as sympathetic as he possibly could. He did Support his boyfriend, know actually having a clearer understanding of why Jeremy would miss days of school, and the doctors appointments scheduled every two weeks.  
"It's not something I'd break up over you with either, so don't get all panicky on me" Michael softly nudged Jeremy's shoulder, who in response, rounded his shoulder, before finding it in him to focus on Michael again.  
"I've actually wanted to have sex with you for a while. Like, Everytime it'd start to get very touchy touchy, I'd try to talk myself into actually having the courage to submit to you. But then the sudden realization hit me, that you wouldn't have known about.. you know" Jeremy bit his lip, softly burying his face into the sleeves of his cardigan, making small noises of embarrassment.  
After a moment, he focused back on Michael, who again shifted awkwardly.  
"W, would you maybe w want to try s something?" Michael suggested, rubbing the back of his neck. 

A quick nod came from Jeremy in a immediate response, finding it in him to climb himself into Michael's lap, pulling his shirt over his area, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend, who complied, running his hands over the shorter boys body, humming into the kiss.  
He pulled away for a moment, before reconnecting with his boyfriend, his left hand holding Jeremy's head close to his, whine Michael's right hand found it's way towards Jeremy's crotch, untangling the boys fingers from the hem of the shirt, gaining his access to Jeremy's pleasure spot. He watched as the boy pulled away, softly gasping, before turning it into a low moan, riding himself the best he could on Michael's thigh.  
However, Michael kept up his teasing, swiping his thimb across Jeremy's head, another whine of a moan falling from the brunettes mouth. 

Incoherent sentences fell from the boys mouth in a needing manner, driving his needing Mini cock further into Michael's delicate touch.  
And as much as Michael wanted to continue teasing his boyfriend, his own whims kicked in, unleaching Jeremy from him, so he could wiggle free from his pants and boxers, along with throwing his hoodie to the floor.  
He watched how his boyfriend had laid himself out, nice and pretty for Michael, his chest heaving heavily, begging to be touched and ravished. 

As much as Michael wanted to indulge right there, he didn't want to risk getting Jeremy pregnant. That was honestly the last possible thing he wanted to do to Jeremy.  
Not that he wouldn't be around to help Jeremy out if he where to get pregnant. It just wasn't ideal. Especially being that Jeremy was many credits behind Michael, and he wouldn't be graduating for at least another year or so.  
And he wouldn't want to put the pressure of a child onto Jeremy. 

Michael sucked in a breath, composing himself, finding enough stamina in him to pull his boxers back on, run out to the downstairs living room, to receive coloured condoms, racing himself back up to Jeremy's room, ditching the boxers at the door, not even closing it, ripping the package open and rolling the condom over his length.  
He watched Jeremy's dazed reaction to Michael's actions, laughing softly as he lifted his hips for Michael to gain access to him better.  
To be completely honest, he wasn't that into vaginal sex, but he was willing to make an a exception for Michael.  
Michael cooed softly to Jeremy, hunching over the boy, littering kisses over Jeremys neck and face, allowing himself time to stretch Jeremy out. He ran his finger over Jeremy's small sensitive member, feeding his fingers into the boys wet heat. Small bucks came from Jeremy, who whined in anticipation, grinding himself further into Michael's touch, whining softly. Minutes spent between them, before Michael finally pulled his four fingers out, replacing the fingers with his cock. Michael wasn't to very educated on the topic of transgender people, but he did remember how the seventh grade teacher had briefly gone over Hormones for the trans kid in their class at the time, who was almost a year in on HRT. from what Michael knew, the organs inside the person who is transitioning begin to move around. Mostly the uterus. And it being very low of a chance Jeremy could get pregnant, just for the fact he was on T, he didn't want to risk anything. His tip slowly pushed into Jeremy, who panted softly in a response, his right hand entangling itself into the bedsheets, and his left hand found its way to his cock, rubbing the sensitive member, distracting himself from any slight pains. Once Michael wad fully in, he began thrusting, soft and slow at first, but pacing up to rough and heavy. Jeremy's finger's now busy with scratching what he could access under Michael's maroon t-shirt, babbling and moaning for Michael to let him cum. Begging Michael that he'd been a good boy. Pleading softly, being met with Michael's hand jerking him off. Pleasure began to drive Jeremy absolutely crazy, as his orgasm began to wind itself up, only to be released a moment later through a high pitched moan, just for another, just as pleasurable orgasm follow so closely behind. Jeremys words incoherent, tears spilling from his eyes as he helped Michael thrust into him quicker. By the time his second orgasm hit, Micheal was pulling himself out of Jeremy, tying the condom off, and flopping next to Jeremy, who's body twitched at the overstimulation, and overwhelminness of orgasming so roughly back to back. Rolling over, he faced Michael, who looked just as tired and exhausted as he was. Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy's body, pulling the half naked boy close to him, yawning respectbly, whispering soft things to Jeremy.


End file.
